I Can't Swim
by TrampledRose
Summary: Nico's embarrassing secret gets out to his seven friends in the most humiliating way possible! One friend in particular, though, shows very special attention to this fact. How in Hades could THIS go wrong? Perico. Yaoi. Rated T for safety!
1. And I'll Prove It

**_Hello! I will say, I am up to date with movies, books, and even the Heroes Of Olympus, now, (just gotta get to Blood Of Olympus) and I will probably spoil a lot for y'all._**

**_This is DEFINITY a Perico. I love them! The thought never accured to me until Mark Of Athena. I love anything with the Big Three-some! I have many little one shots planned. I hope I can satisfy your Perico needs!_**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

And I'll Prove It

~Nico's P.O.V.~

They were holding hands again.

Percy and Annabeth, in their own little world, her leaning on his chest, gazing in each other's eyes, not even realizing Hazel trying to get Percy's attention.

"Percy!" She shouted. He jumped a little and looked up and her. All seven - plus me - were sitting by the burned out campire at Camp Half-Blood in the middle of the afternoon.

Why was I here anyway? The sun was beating down on us, I was _sweating_, for Olympus' sake, and I never, ever sweat. I want to go inside my cabin, my I could train a little? I'm not sure what I wanna do, but Hazel told me to come with her, to get me 'tanned'.

"Yeah?" Percy said, sounding like a idiot. I sat as far away from the group - mostly him - as possible.

"Don't you think we should all go into the lake for a little bit?" Hazel repeated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! That sounds fun. We totally should." I could practically read his mind. _'If it means I get to see Annabeth in her bikini, then sign me up!'_

I felt bile in my throat.

"Everyone, let's go get our swimsuits!" Piper squeaked, running off. Jason watched her go for a second, then looked at the rest of the group, then also ran off.

Everyone slowly despersed, and soon, me and Hazel were in the cabin. I plopped down on my bed. Hazel shuffled through her trunk, pulling out a bright yellow bikini, and started putting it on.

"Aren't you getting ready, Nico?" She peaked at me out of the corner of her eye. I stared at the ceiling.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because..." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Because why?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay? I... I can't swim..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well... you can just put your legs in, or something."

I let out a loud sigh. "Hazel..."

"Please? For me?" She came over and poked my leg, now fully changed.

"...Fine."

I ended up changing into black swimshorts, skulls on the right side of them. I thought they were suitable for the grim occasion. But, if it made Hazel happy, I'll do it.

We grabbed towels - mine matching my bathing suit, hers matching hers - and met up with Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy at the lake. Everyone had their towels on, and I felt uncomfortable standing by Percy without a shirt on. His stomach tensed as he started to speak.

"I talked to the Nyaids, and they said we could swim."

Everyone whooped, but let Percy continue.

"But only for an hour."

No one said anything. No complaining, knowing that would make them mad, and possibly make them change their mind.

"But let's go!"

Everyone dropped their towels, first looking at their respectful partners, then the girls checked out each other bathing suits, guys complimenting each other's build. Mostly Franks'.

I kept my eyes down as I dropped my towel a little late. As soon as I felt eyes on me, I regetted it. I ended up checking out the girls' bathingsuits, just for something to do.

Piper wore a bright pink bikini. Annabeth wore a blue one-piece. How was that attractive? Whatever.

I looked at the guys. Leo had on red, with gears on one side. Jason, blue, with lighting on the left side. Franks were camoflage, of course. Guys were so uncreative. And Percy's were-

No. Stop looking at Percy. I shifted my gaze back to myself, and felt self-concious. I really shouldv'e stayed in the cabin...

Suddenly, Jason dived in. Everyone was rushing forward to the dock, and jumping. Almost on each other. Then they were splashing, shreiking, laughing. The guys continued jumping off the docks, so I didn't wanna sit there in the way. I sat on the side, half my calfs emmersed in water. It felt so nice I was tempted to just drown in it. It might be worth it.

Then I saw Percy looking at me from ten feet away. I just my eyes on my calfs and swung my legs a little.

Then he came over to jump.

"Hey, you should come over where we are."

"No chance." I said, a little too harshly. He frowned, but jumped anyway.

When he came back up, his expression seemed pained. My heart skipped a beat.

"Crap. I think I twisted my ankle. Ow, ow, ow." He swam akwardly toward to dock again, then reached out for me.

"Give me a hand?"

I had a sudden flashback of a cliff, me reaching out my hand, only for him to tell me away. Fall.

I felt color drain from my face (Or whatever color I had) then reached out and grabbed my forearm a little.

I shouldv'e known it was a trick.

I was suddenly yanked, rather roughly, into the water.

"Ah!" Then I was fully immersed.

I started flailing, shreiking, just trying to get back to the surface. It seemed Percy was trying to get me back up too, touching and grabbing. But that just made me panick more. Out of air, I went limp and allowed him to pull to the surface, where I gasped and coughed. His strong hands gripping my sides, keeping me above water, I tried to grab the dock's edge, but I was too far away. He moved me toward the dock and I grabbed it, pulling myself up. I was done coughing, if that counted for anything. I know it didn't.

I ran to my towel and covered myself, then risked a glance behind me. All activity stopped. Everyone was watching me. Hazel gave me a sympathetic look. The rest were surprised. Shocked. Confused.

Suddenly, Percy said, "You can't swim."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I growled. My cheeks were hot. He opened his mouth to say something else but I ran to my cabin. I shoved myface in the pillow and screamed. Then I laid there just like that. Until a knock sounded on the door.

Hmm... this is gonna be long than I expected. So, I'll make it a chapter story! But just two or three. Sorry for the cliffy! Review please! ~TrampledRose


	2. And I Don't Wanna Learn

**_Well! Last chapter went well. Glad for it, too! Here is the second installment to I Can't Swim._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

And I Don't Wanna Learn

~Nico's P.O.V.~

I said nothing as it opened anyway. I knew the only one brave enough to come in Hades' cabin was Hazel, so I stayed still. The bed shifted slightly to the left, and suddenly I was being poked on the side. I grunted.

"Stop it, can't you see I'm dying?" I sighed and turned my head to the right. "I can't believe everyone saw that. You saw it. _Percy_ saw it. How could I have been so careless, Hazel? I feel like an idiot."

"Why would it matter if I saw it?" Said a voice I did not expect to hear.

And Percy Jackson was the only one stupid enough to enter the Hades' cabin.

I shot up and away from him, only to fall off the edge of the bed.

"Oof!" I stood quicky. "What are you-?"

"I was checkin' on you. Take me away, officer." He looked amused and put his hands out as if to be cuffed.

He had his towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair was almost entirely dried, but seeing him on my bed seemed to make me nervous, somehow.

"Get off my bed. Your wet." Was my responce. He stood, but moved over to me. I stood as still as I could, slightly intimitated. "What do you what, Percy?"

He grinned at me. "You." My heart missed few beats. I couldn't even respond, I was in so much shock. "Tomorrow morning, at seven. Meet me at the lake."

"Why?" Was all I could get out.

His grin widened. "Here's a hint." He picked a box up from my bed and handed it to me. I stood gaping at him for a moment, befor I opened the box.

Arm floaties. And a body tube. Deflated, and waiting. I looked up at Percy's stupid cute grinning face and curled my lip.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I growled.

"Nope. I will teach you how to swim. I _will_, I say!" He raised a finger high in the air, a determined look on his face. I closed the box and shoved it into his stomach.

"No way in Hades, Jackson." I said. His ego seemed to shrink. "Get out of my room."

"Aww, that's no way to act!" He poked my stomach and my heart faltered again. "Please?"

He put on a puppy face, widening his eyes and bowing his head.

My breath stopped altogether at the sensuality of it.

"Fine." I said breathlessly. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yay!" He jumped up and hugged me. And just when I catch my breath, too! Ugh!

"See you tomorrow." He said as he ran out. And I could breath again, however ragged and faltering.

How am I going to get out of this?

The next morning was Sunday, so everyone was sleeping in. Exept me. I snuck out of my cabin with the floats and my towel, wearing my swim shorts and a shirt. Percy was waiting for me, swim trunks and shirt on. He smiled at me as I approached.

"I knew you'd come."

"Shut up."

"Alright, then, wanna get started?"

"Um, I guess."

"Great." He started taking his shirt off. Slowly, and streching every muscle possible as the shirt lifted over his shoulders. I looked away before Percy could catch me staring. I also took off my shirt, hesitatly, then looked back at Percy.

He was staring at me.

My breath stopped as he blushed, looking slightly baffled, and looked away. Then he cleared his throat.

"So, I got permission to use the lake for a while." I didn't respond, letting myself calm down. "Um, so should we start?"

I nodded. He also nodded, and turned awkwardly to the water. He started walking in, and turned around to me once the water was level to his shoulders.

"So, I want you to join me. Don't think of the water, just concentrate on me."

_That shouldn't be too hard._ I thought with a blush. I took a deep breath, and started foward. I couldn't help it. I felt the water rising, and by the time it was to my knees, my heart was racing.

"Nico, look at me." I looked up and met his eyes, only to look away. "Don't be embarrassed. Look only at my eyes." I'd rather die. But I looked up and met his eyes. Water forgotten, I walked foward, and he smiled at me. A kind, genuine smile. Everything else in the world drowned out - no pun intended - and I tunneled in on his eyes. I took one step, then another. His eyes slowly turned more concentrated, until suddenly I realized the light seemed more dulled in them.

"Don't freak out." He said so softly, I almost missed what he actually said. I looked around, to see I was underwater. My heart started racing, but I stayed calm.

"How-?"

"Son of Poseidon, remember? It's an air bubble." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes, my heart speeding up more and more. If he loses his concentration for a second, the water would close in...

"Okay, I get it, Show Off. Stop now. Get us back." I said in a rush. My breath started stuttering. He shook his head.

"First order of business: get over the fear part." I started hypervenilating.

"Percy, I am not joking, _please_!" I whined. I moved forward and grabbed his shoulders wildly, with intention to kill.

"It's alright, Nico, I won't let you drown." He wrapped his arms around my slight frame, and instantly I froze. The firm chest I was trying so hard not to stare at was pressed against me. Suddenly, I was bitter. This boy, that took nothing seriously, was so _oblivious_. I pushed away and glared at him. He frowned slightly, before averting his gaze.

"I'm not scared, Percy. Bring us back." I said darkly. Sure, I was lying, but he didn't notice. Which only made my anger worse. But I guess I was always a good actor; I hid my true self my whole life.

The bubble raised above surface and toward the shallow area, before bursting. I gasped as I fell to my stomach in the water. I glared at Percy again, who still hadn't looked at me. He looked guilty. I softened.

"Percy? I'm sorry for freaking out. I didn't mean to upset you."

"T-that's not it." He looked like a kicked puppy. I licked my lips nervously and looked away.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked as softly as I could.

He looked up and I met his eyes. He looked desperate. "Why do you hate me, Nico?"

I was so thrown off guard, it took me a moment to respond. "What?"

"Is it because I'm dating Annabeth?" My breath stopped. Oh gods...

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Please, Nico, everyone knows you like her. Is that why you hate me? Because I'm in the way?" I was so relieved, I almost laughed.

"Percy, I don't hate you. And I totally don't like Annabeth. Why would you think that?"

"Because of the way you look at me. You just glare. And I know we have some trouble in our past, but, you told me you were over that." I flinched slightly. "And you're just angry at me all the time. I swear, if you tell me what bothers you, I'll change it."

"Percy. Stop. You're- You're wrong." I croaked. "I don't hate you. I don't like Annabeth. And there's nothing you could do about changing. You don't need to. You're perfect."

His eyes flicked to mine, half grateful, half startled.

"Um, thanks, Nico. I guess."

_Fuck, oh gods, I'm so gonna kill myself..._"Yeah." The blush on my cheeks wouldn't fade. I looked for shadows out of the corner of my eye.

"So, um, are you ready to try that again?"

"No." I said, rather harshly. He looked down again. "I mean, no. Um, can we be done for today?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I nodded once and turned with him as we went to our towels. I made sure not to face him, so I could insure I wouldn't cheat myself.

Campers were starting to come out of their cabins, looking at us weirdly. I moved to the nearest shadow, before stopping. I felt eyes on the back of my head.

I sighed. "Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I hate you. I just... don't get along with others. I'm not so sure how to talk to people like I should. But, Hazel's working with me. So, I'm trying, okay?"

"Okay." I'm not too sure how he sounded, but he sounded happy. With that, I fell into the shadows, thinking, _I came way too close to telling him._

Sorry this took so long. I juggle a lot of things. Plus I've recently had a sticky break-up. But reviews help remind me to get over it. So don't be shy! ~TrampledRose


	3. But I Can Float And Run!

**_Well! Not too sure what I'm doing now, but I have an idea of sorts. So, let's try this out!_**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

But I Can Float . . . And Run!

~Nico's P.O.V.~

I lay facedown on my bed, trying to sleep as Hazel rushes around. She was getting early breakfast with Frank, and she's freaking out, running around without proper coverage.

"Nico, please! Can you just look up right fast?" I looked up at the crazed girl standing in the middle of the room. "Tell me; should I wear the yellow dress," She held up a yellow sleeveless to her body. "or -"

There was a knock on the door. Hazel shreiked and dived behind her bed.

"I'm not ready, come back later!"

"Hazel, is Nico in there?" Said a familiar voice. Hazel glanced at me and twitched her head to the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Percy, what are you doing here? This early?" I asked groggily. He smiled brightly, as if the unholy hour was nothing to him.

"I thought you'd do this. I knew you'd assume we weren't swimming today." He scolded half-heartedly. "But don't think you're getting out of this." He looked at me with wide, warning eyes, but I stared him down until he shrunk away, looking down. "That is, if you wanted to. We could wait a little longer, if you need to."

I chuckled, unable to hide my grin. "It's fine, Percy. We can. Let me get ready." Before he could respond, I closed the door.

After I was in slightly damp shorts and a towel over my shoulder, I twisted the knob. Then turned back to a wild Hazel.

"I . . . I like the yellow dress." She froze and looked at me. I met her eyes. "You look stunning in yellow." Then I walked out.

Percy waited for me by the lake. I tried to be silent and slow, trying to waste as much time as possible. But he turned and spotted me, smiling.

"Took you long enough!" He said as I got close. I offered a half-smile, then looked at the water. I remembered the small bubble, where I was stuck with him. So close . . .

I shook my head. "So, what do we do today? Hold me under?"

"No, silly! I was thinking about working on floating. It's really easy, and even you could do it." He grinned and nudged me slightly.

I scowled. "Are you saying I'm bad at this? 'Cause I'm gonna get better. Trust me. I just need to learn."

Percy blinked at me. "That - that was a joke."

"Oh. Sorry." I blushed, slightly embarrassed.

He smiled amusedly at me.

After a little more joking, we entered the water. We stayed in the shallow end. He went backward, and spread his arms and legs. He closed his eyes, and I couldn't help it. My eyes roamed.

"Look at my form, here. It's really easy."

_Oh, trust me, I am. _I blushed. He sat up and looked at me.

"Now you try."

"Do I have to?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and laid back. I went too far and my head went under. I panicked and scrambled up. "I - I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'll help you. Lay back, slower." I eyed him for a moment, then laid back. I felt his hand on the small of my back and stiffened slightly. "Go on. I got you." I took a breath and raised my legs. His other hand steadied them, so that I was laid out in front of him. He held me far from him.

I looked at him, fearful. "Don't drop me."

He grinned. "Your lack of faith wounds me. It's okay, I've got you." He gave me a kind smile, and my breath faltered in the slightest. I don't think he noticed.

He let me stay that way for a while, every now and then his fingers twitching. Then he spoke. "Alright Nico, put your arms out, and spread your legs. I've got you." I did as I was told. My hand brushed his bicep, and I swallowed hard. "Now, this will be really easy, okay? I'm going to let go of you, but my hands will be right under you, okay? So close, you'll barely know the difference."

His hands slowly removed themselves from my back. My heart dropped slightly; I had started to enjoy the touch.

"Nico." I opened my eyes after a minute, to see him holding up his hands, smiling at me. "You're floating." My heart rate sped up, but in a good way. I was proud, a little.

That's when things took the worst possible turn.

He let me stand up, and I swayed slightly. He held into me, drawing me in for a hug.

"I told you you could do it." I smiled slightly and allowed myself a moment in his arms. But it was a moment too long. "Um, Nico . . . what's that?"

"What's what?" I asked, confused.

"That, Nico." He pressed his body forward slightly, and to my horror, things had happened. My man-part had stirred.

"Oh, that?" I asked faintly, shrinking back. "That's - um . . ."

"Nico," He asked lowly. He looked at me, mainly shocked. "Are you -?"

"No!" I shouted. "No, I'm not! I'm not! You have to believe me, Percy! I'm - I'm normal!" I knew my performance wasn't convincing, but I was too hysterical to care. He just looked at me, stunned, and most likely disgusted. Tears stung my eyes. "I'm not . . ."

"Nico, I don't believe you. That there was proof." He said sternly. "And it's -"

"Stop!" I screamed. I knew what he was gonna say. _Unacceptable. _I was raised on that word, for that meaning. I didn't need to hear it again.

"Nico -"

"No!"

"Calm down!"

"Never!"

"Nico!" He took a step forward before I could react. His hands, usually gentle, held tightly into my shoulders. I shrunk down and did the unthinkable.

I slapped Percy Jackson.

He stumbled back, surprised, and I scrambled out of the water as fast as I could, then grabbed my towel and went through the tree's shadow.

I landed on my bed, and I continued to scream and cry. Never had I been so glad Hazel wasn't with me.

After a while, I tried to silence myself. I dug my fingernails into my palms, squeezing as hard as I could. Until I couldn't feel the embarrassment. Until all I felt was pain. When I opened my hand, blood dripped down into the matress. I did this again and again, until I felt sleepy. Until I could barely stay concious. Then someone came in.

"Nico! Stop!" Said the demigod.

Oohh, who's this mystery charactor? Who's gonna help the frightened boy? Review and find out! ~TrampledRose


	4. And I Never Wanna See You Again Anyways!

_**I know that I cliffhanged, sorry. But it's my talent. Though it angers you guys, it inspires me. It helps me wanna write more. So, without father ado, here is the next chapter!**_

_**I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent).**_

_I Can't Swim_

And I Never Wanna See You Again Anyways!

~Jason's P.O.V.~

"Nico! Stop!" I shouted as I burst through the door.

The boy, surrounded by blood, looked up at me dazedly as I wrapped my arms around his slight form.

"J - Jason?" He asked quietly. He slumped into me, breathing heavily.

"It's okay, Nico. It's okay." I rubbed his back in hopefully comforting circles.

"He knows, Jason." He whispered. "Percy -"

"I know. And it's okay. I'm going to take you to the Big House. They'll help you." I started to pick him up, but he gripped my sleeve, surprisingly strong, for his state.

"No one needs to know about this." He swooned slightly, but held my gaze. "Especially Chiron."

I nodded slightly. "Okay. Then I have a friend in the Apollo cabin. I can get you there, instead."

"No." He said faintly, but he began slumping again. "No one."

"Sorry, Nico, no choice." I picked him up bridal style and brought him to the cabin.

"Hmm . . . what happened?" Sunny asked.

"Nails." I answered. I tried to keep it at that.

Sunny gave me a questioning look, but didn't push it.

"Is he awake?" She nudged the small boy slightly. His eyebrows twitched slightly, but I knew he was under. She nodded. "Alright. This shouldn't take long. Give me about five minutes and he'll barely have scars."

"Thanks, Sunny. I knew I could count on you."

She smiled. "Of course. It's almost lunchtime, Jason. How about you go get us both something to eat, okay? Meatloaf for me. Your friend here will be under for a while, so I wouldn't bother."

"Alright." I left the cabin.

On my way, I thought about how I got involved with this.

Piper and I were sparring after breakfast, giving Piper some pointers. Then Percy came up to us, looking shocked.

"Percy? You okay?" I asked.

"I - I don't know." He mumbled.

"Did something happen?" Piper asked, using slight Charmspeak to calm Percy down.

"Nico . . . " He shook his head. "Sorry, Pipes, I can't tell you."

"What happened with Nico?" Piper pressed. She looked panicked, and used full Charmspeak.

Percy's eyes glazed over. "Nico's gay." Me and Piper shared a look.

"And?" Piper pushed.

"Then he shadow traveled away. I couldn't talk to him."

"Okay, thanks." Piper said faintly. Percy focused back on us, and gave as furious looks.

"Guys, that -"

"You check the woods, I got his cabin." I said, then took off. Piper and I parted once out of the building, leaving a flustered Percy behind.

I shook my head. By pure muscle memory, I made it back to the Apollo cabin, where Sunny sat by a healed Nico. She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"When did you say he'll wake up?" I asked, handing her her meatloaf.

"A few hours, maybe. Why?"

"I'll come by before breakfast. I have things to take care of." I tried to give her a smile, but decided to just leave.

I started toward Cabin Three, asking campers on my way where Percy was. They all said they didn't know, so I took that as a sign I was heading in the right direction.

I let myself in, finding Percy laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He jumped when I entered, and stood quickly.

"Hey, wh -" I didn't give him a chance to finish as I slammed him into the wall. "Jason!"

"What did you say to him?" I growled.

"What?"

"What did you say to Nico when you found out?"

"H - He wouldn't let me say anything."

"What were you going to?"

"I was going to say it's okay, but I couldn't say okay." He squirmed slightly.

". . .Unacceptable."

"What?"

"That's what he thought you were going to say. That's what he wouldv'e been raised on." I let go of Percy, backing up. "That's why he. . ." I shook my head.

"That's why he what?" Percy asked, sharply and suddenly. I turned my gaze away. "Jason, did he hurt himself?"

"You don't get to know that." I snapped.

"Where is he?"

". . . The Apollo Cabin." I sighed.

He tried to get past me.

"He's asleep, and will be for a while. You do not have my permission to go."

He pulled his arm away with anger in his eyes. "I don't have to have your permission."

He took off.

Bwahaha! What's next? Review! ~TrampledRose


	5. And I Talk Too Much

**_Well, a big screw you to Guest (Unknown) and guest LoneWolf12._**

**_To Unknown: I have not read BoO yet, as to finish this story first, as to not ruin it for me. But I do have it in my possession, thank you for your concern._**

**_To LoneWolf12: The whole point of FanFiction is so you can put impossible pairings together. So fuck off. I can write all the Perico I want here, because I want to. Go write your Muthafuckin' Reynico as much as you want. Because you have that right, like I have mine._**

**_And to all Haters, please keep to yourself. Some people enjoy my writings, and they are why I still do it. When someone hates, it discourages me. Please play fair._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

And I Talk Too Much

~Nico's P.O.V.~

I blinked my eyes open, staring and the ceiling. I furrowed my brows as I realised it wasn't mine. I searched the walls, seeing them covered in slips of paper, with . . . poems?

"Nico?" Said a soft voice. I smiled slightly. Prehaps I'm still dreaming. "Are you awake?"

"No . . . I don't think so." I mumbled.

"Funny. Please, I need to talk to you." I turned my head to the left, finding the source of the voice I crave.

Then I remember what happened. I jumped up, but before I could continue my escape, Percy jumped on me, pinning me down.

"You can't do this again, Nico. Just calm down." He warned. I looked behind me. No shadow. I looked around the room also, but to no avail. How could one place be so bright?

That's when I remembered I was in the Apollo cabin.

"Percy, get off of me." I warned in return. I had nothing else to threaten him with, helpless as I was, so I tried to glare him off.

"No. It doesn't bother me. Really." His smiled kindly. I started freaking again, and my lip curled.

"It bothers me!" I snapped. Maybe words were nessesary too. He cringed slightly at my sudden burst. My pants started to make a rise, and my cheeks burned.

"Just get off, Percy." I said lowly.

He hesistated under my stare, then looked back intensely. "Not till I say this. Nico, I think you -"

"Shut up!" I snapped loudly. The cabin was vacant, but just in case anyone saw us, I needed to make an excuse. "Someone will hear you."

"Why?" He said loudly. "Why is this such a secret?"

"Percy, be quiet!"

"Why?" His voice raised.

"Get off!" I writhed under him, trying to escape.

"WHY IS IT BAD?" Percy bellowed.

For the first time since I last spoke to Bianca, I broke.

"Because it's wrong!" I shouted, my eyes misting. ". . . It's unacceptable. It's disgusting. It -" At the last second, my voice failed. My tongue swelled as my throat closed in. I could only whisper as a tear fell. "It deserves punishment."

"Punishment?" Percy asked, softly. No longer did he shout; he heard what he wanted to. "They punished you?" He bent over me, his face too close. All sorts of warnings went off in the back of my head.

"Percy, get off." I sniffed, trying to hide the fact I just bawled in front of him.

"Who hurt you?" He said, ignoring me. "Tell me, Nico."

I sighed. "My . . . mom." I shut my eyes. "She was a strict Catholic. It was the biggest sin. Every time I slipped, s-she . . ." I swallowed. "It was decouraged." I finished lamely.

"Nico." Percy sat up, sitting on my lap. I sat up and leaned back, unable to meet his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He pulled back and met my eyes. "But things have changed since then. Nowadays, it's -" I dropped my gaze, unsure. "Hey." He grabbed my chin slightly and made me meet his gaze again. His eyes were so intense, and certain.

"It's _okay_." I stared at him, his eyes bright with the good news. I tried to wrap my mind around this new fanasy. Percy was too close. Since when did that become okay?

"How can you be so sure?" I whispered.

"I know, Nico. It's okay. It really is. This-" He rubbed his hips back and forth. We both gasped, and while he froze up, I closed my eyes. "is . . . okay. . ." I opened them, staring at a suddenly drugged-looking Percy. His eyes were darker then usual. They were half-open, like his mouth. And he was staring at my lips.

"Um, Perc-" He put his hand on my cheek, and leaned forward until our noses touched. My body started. "Percy!" I squeaked.

"Forgive me." He notched our noses, and suddenly a smooth texture pressed against my lips. We were kissing.

We were _kissing_.

I felt harassed, and very awkward. Never, _never_, had done this before. Never been allowed to. Though I wanted to stop, I was curious. I wanted to know.

His jaw shifted, again and again, and it only felt right to mimic the movement. He opened his mouth slightly, and let out a low sound. A mixture between a sigh and a moan. I wasn't sure what to call it, but I liked it.

His hand moved downward, staying in contact with my skin, just barely. Until he reached my collar bone. As he pressed his hand there, he did that thing again with his hips. I let out a quiet moan, trying to part my legs more. Percy smirked. As I turned red again.

Just then, the door burst open. "Percy!" Shouted the intruder. I yelped, shrinking myself down as far as possible. Percy's head whipped back.

"Jason?"

"What are you-" He stopped short as he saw us. "Nico?" I realised he saw me pinned under Percy, flushed and wet-faced. Jason's jaw clenched as his face turned red. He balled his fists and strived over.

"Jason, it isn't what it looks like!" Percy said, raising his hands. Jason didn't seem to care. He grabbed Percy by the collar and yanked him off.

"Jason!" I yelped. He ignored me as he slammed his fist into Percy's cheek. Percy fell back. "Percy!" I shouted. My heart was trying to escape my chest.

I couldn't help myself as I jumped up and grabbed his arm. Jason pulled back and slammed his elbow in my face. I fell back into the bed with a groan. Pain seared through me.

"Nico." Jason breathed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." I grunted. "Battle instincts. I get it."

Percy stood, shaking and clutching his ear. "You did _not_ just hurt him."

"_Percy_." I said, in my most commanding voice. He froze and turned to me. "We need to go."

"Not yet." Jason growled.

"I'll explain later, Jason. But it's fine. Just, stop." I tried to keep my control, but my voice cracked. Jason looked ready, glaring at Percy. So I grabbed Percy's arm and we walked out. Jason didn't follow.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, mainly the heated make-out. Review, please! ~TrampledRose


	6. But I Can Damn Well Argue

**_Well, I'm glad you guys stuck in through that. I didn't mean to make Jason so violent. But I suppose I'll just work with it._**

**_I am NOT Rick Riordan, thus I own none of his properties (or talent)._**

_I Can't Swim_

_But I Can Damn Well Argue._

~Nico's P.O.V.~

I dragged Percy into the shadows, and we were in my cabin.

"Nico, I can't see." After the brightness of the outdoors, the dimness of my cabin did seem much darker than it really was. I flipped the lights on, not helping much, but Percy stopped complaining.

"Percy . . ." I started, now hesitant. "What was that?"

"Me defending you, of course." He said plainly. I stared as he looked at the ground, knowing that wasn't what I was asking. "Alright, fine. Honestly, I don't know."

"Percy, you kissed me. Why?" I was starting to get bitter. "Did you kiss me out of pity? Or to prove your point?"

"No!" He yelped. "I'm not that kind of person." He continued softly. "I'm not sure why I did it. I just . . . something happened, you know . . ." He looked down. Feeling my cheeks heat as I recalled the memory, I told him to continue. "Well, after that, it seemed, like. . . I wanted to."

"No you didn't." I said automaticly. "You're not - you're not like me. Your straight."

"No, Nico, I don't know anymore." He looked at me intensely. I laughed without mirth, only to see he was still staring, as if trying to make me read his mind.

"Percy, you can't be serious." I said, taking a step back.

"I'm not sure. Don't get your hopes up. But please, just . . . don't give up, either." He whispered the last part, and I could barely stand in anger.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You can't - you can't do that to Annabeth. Or me. You just can't." I looked at the ground. "We can pretend that never happened, and move on. I can be over you, and you won't hurt Anna-"

"I don't even like Annabeth!" Percy spuddered. "She's like a sister to me!"

"_What_?" I asked, increduous.

"Everyone expected us to get together. So we did. But I think of her like a close friend. She and I aren't like that."

"Then why don't you stop?" I asked, calming down.

"Because, everyone believes in us. We're the Golden couple."

". . . I don't care if you pick me," I lied. "but you can't keep up the lies forever."

"We were about to tell everyone, actually. This afternoon. But I think I missed it." Percy scratched the back of his head. My anger was pushed out, replaced by such a deep relief I sat on the bed behind me.

"Ow!" Squealed a female voice. Under me, I felt what seemed to be a foot.

"Ah!" Me and Percy said, and suddenly, before I could object, Percy stood in front of me, an arm pushing me back as the other brought out his sword.

"Wait! Stop!" The voice yelped. As my eyes finished adjusting, I saw a scared Hazel on the bed, under blankets. I grabbed Percy's arm as Hazel scolded. "This is _my_ cabin you know." She fanned herself as she sat up.

"How long have you been there?" I gasped, absolutely horrified.

"Um, since before you guys were here. I was just drifting off, too."

My throat stopped working. Luckily, Percy was damn near reading my mind.

"And how much did you hear?" He asked.

"About all of it." She turned to me. "Your gay?"

I gaped at her, mouth opening and closing. _Not her. Not the only other person to accept me._

She smiled at me and got up. Percy put his sword away hesitatently. Hazel wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck lazily. "It's completely okay. And unless you need to talk about anything," - She glared at Percy for a moment - "can I go back to sleep?"

I smiled at her. "Of course, Hazel. Goodnight. We won't bother you." Hazel nodded in gratitude and slipped back under the covers. She curled up into a ball, and I couldn't resist; I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Percy made an 'aww' sound behind me, before I grabbed his arm and led him out of the cabin.

"And what was that?" I asked, looking at him again.

"_That_ was me protecting you." He said, meeting my stare.

"I don't need protection." I guffawed.

"I know." He smiled at me, a shine in his bright eyes that made my heart thump and I had to turn away.

"I - I need to go talk to Jason."

"I'll go with you."

"No." I said a little stronger than I needed to. He flinched. "I mean, no. We don't need him starting anything else." I examined his face to see the bruise forming, then turned away, trying not to pay too close attention to his face.

But then he leaned forward and lightly caressed my cheek. I moved away, breath studdering. "Your cheeks bruising." He stated simply. "Does it hurt?" He reached forward again, and I let him this time.

"No. Well, dully. But it's nothing." I blabbled. He leaned in close, then suddenly his eyes flicked to mine, and his lips parted.

Damn. That look again.

He licked his lips and said, "I'm sorry again." then pushed me back into the ally between my cabin and the next and kissed me. My eyes fluttered shut as his tongue flicked against my lips. I parted my lips, curious, and let him taste me. I moaned quietly as he roamed, his hands on either side of me. A curious heat built as he pressed against me.

Then things were starting to stir again, so I pushed him away.

"I should talk to Jason." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He asked lowly. My eyes darted to him. He looked guilty. "Take advanage of you?"

"No, Percy. I just . . . I don't want to confuse you. Just . . . think, okay?"

With that, I walked away.

I found Jason in the training arena, his training dummy torn and pierced. I didn't ask questions as a approached. He gave me one look before lowering his eyes, then throwing a spear at the dummy. I watched as it went throught the head with perfect precision.

"I'm sorry, again. About your face." Jason said, flexing his shoulders.

"I've totally forgotten about that." I shrugged it off. "Can I explain now? Unless you're too busy."

"Not really." He gave me his full attention, squaring his shoulders, yet relaxing at the same time, somehow.

I explained everything, starting from when I woke up, to in the alley, leaving out any details he didn't need to know.

He nodded. "So, I do need to beat him up for you then?" Jason grunted. I felt the corner of my mouth tug upward.

"No, I think when it comes to it, I'd like to do it myself." He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "But I suppose it's not my move right now."

"That's not fair to you." Jason said, glaring at the ground. "He should have stopped it or started it then. He can't drag you on like that."

"He's not. And he and Annabeth aren't actually a thing, so he's not hurting her, either."

"But you don't really care about that, do you?" He gave me a calculating look, as if he could see the disappointment radiating off of me.

"I suppose not." I gave him a slight grin.

He didn't return it as he kicked the gravel under him. "Prehaps he's not hurting you by dragging you on. But he's giving you hope. And that's going to hurt worse." He looked me in the eyes, still as a statue. "And I know you. You'll break." He returned his glare to the ground. "And I'll have to pick up the pieces again."

Anger sparked in the pit of my stomach. "I never said you had to. You can waste your time with that by yourself. And you know nothing about me."

"I know your biggest secret." He said, casually. I refrained from flinching; prehaps I said the wrong thing.

I looked down at the ground. "Whatever. Just don't concern yourself with me. You have other people to care about."

"Of course I 'concern' myself with you." Jason scowled. "You're as much as my friend as the others. I don't want to see you hurt."

"That's not what you said just now." I said darkly. "You said you don't wanna have to help me again." I shook my head slightly, anger flaring.

He opened his mouth to protest, taking a step from and scruching his eyebrows, but I backed up into the shadows, letting them hug me and take me away.

I almost didn't even care that I wasn't sure where I was going.

Cliffy! Prehaps he'll go to the woods, or maybe he'll end up in Percy's cabin? Review to find out ;) ~TrampledRose


End file.
